Filthy Sinners
by nerdalert42
Summary: You know who you are.


It was a bright sunny day outside, but nobody gave a shit. Today was the day of the _**EPIC HARDCORE ARENA SPORTSBALL GRUDGE MATCH MEGA SUPREME**_ , and the four star players going against each other were hella pumped. The day couldn't have been more perfect.

Nick McDick and Brent Bootymasher were the Sportsball champions from Canada, and their winning tagline was "#SorryNotSorry (But actually sorry a lot please forgive)" Though they may have looked like simple pasty white boys to anyone else, they held a secret. Nicks luscious brown jewfro was actually imbued with…APHRODISIACS! So anybody who started talkin shit would immediately fall in love with him and suck his dick! Brent has a baby jewfro, not quite grown.

On the other team were Robert Bonerono and Andrew le Fukboi from 'Murica, anD THESE BITCHES WAS HELLA JACKED FAM I MEAN SHIT DIS DIZZLE WAS TITE AF. Their tagline was "Murica: Buttsex". And these contenders were also pale lil skinny bitches. Except Andrew had the power of…..DUDELINESS. This made anyone looking at him for too long go blind, as his hair could shine brighter than the sun.

Now, the Sportsball match begins. Canada vs. America. Four white boys in _tight_ onesies, one team red and the other team blue, battling it out on the floor of a dirt arena, wrestling, groping, trying _desperately_ to win. But, with all the adrenaline pumping through them, it was only a matter of time before one of them popped an awkward boner. Actually, all four of them were instantly rock hard when Nick fell over and ripped his onesie straight down the butt. The announcer then called off the game cause he was bored, so all the dudes went into the locker rooms to clean up. And this is where the real fun begins….

 _ **WARNING:PORN BEGINS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Once Nick McDick, Brent Bootymasher, Andrew le Fukboi, and Robert Bonerono got into the showers, they all hastily stripped and started wrapping their hands around their pulsating meat swords, stroking vigorously. "Ugh, oh my Yeezus," groaned Robert, "Holy balls man Nick you're so fucking hawt!" Nick hurriedly got on his knees and started sucking Roberts thick dick, swallowing all 7 inches cause Nick is a dicksucking pro. Nick fondled his own 2 inch dick as he slurped around the man meat in his mouth, causing him to drool a little. Meanwhile, Brent had pressed Andrew up against a wall and was using soap as lube so he could work his fingers into Andrew's tight little bootyhole. "Nyah~ Brent-chan, fuck me senpai!" Andrew whined, arching his stomach to the wall. Nick pulled off Robert's dick long enough to say "Hey you dipshit anything weeb-related belongs to me!" To prove his point, he used his magic powers to make eyes go all anime-style, and started up his jewfro waves of love. Robert was overcome with the kawaii and shot a giant load of his hot, thick cum all over Nick's fucking adorable face. The ivory-skinned boy on his knees closed his eyes and happily took the salty sweet jizzums across his face, opening his mouth so he could catch as much as possible. Not many people knew that Mr. Bonerono's cum actually tasted like salty peaches, but now Nick knew, and he started swiping all the white fluid off his face so he could eagerly gobble it all up.

At this point, Brent had 4 fingers inside of Andrew and was French tickling his little virgin asshole mercilessly. Andrew humped his 4 inch dick against the cold tiles of the shower, trying to get some friction, but his petite white body had 0% muscle mass, and couldn't thrust properly. Brent started to push his massive 14 inch long dick into Andrew, and Andrew screamed with how good it felt. Nick and Robert stopped their shenanigans to watch as Brent, the only one of them who could be remotely called buff, jackhammered his throbbing cock into Andrew's tight little hole, stretching it wide open. Robert was getting hard again, even after Nick had basically sucked the life out of him through his dick. He gently started stroking his dick, revellingin the sund of the moans echoing off of the shower room's tiles. Nick decided he wanted a little pleasure, so he walked up in front of Andrew and squeezed his jaw so his mouth opened. As Nick looked over this masterpiece of human creation, he smiled. Andrew's face was scrunched up, twitching every time Brent jabbed into him and tears were leaking out of the corners of his eyes because he wasn't used to having thick, hard dick pound into him like this. Still with his pretty red lips open ad waiting, he smiled at Nick as best he could. Nick took that as a yes, and moved forward so that every time Brent thrust from behind, he pushed Andrew's mouth onto Nick's dick. Andrew was being spitroasted, and he had never felt better in his whole life. He clenched hard around Brent when he came, trying to keep as much of Brent's cum in his ass as possible. As he swallowed down a surprising amount of cherry cum from Nick, Andrew made eye contact with Robert, who had been jacking 0ff to the show he was being given.

Brent backed out of Andrew's ass, giving him a hard slap across his left ass cheek before strutting over to Robert. He clapped a hand on Robert's skinny shoulder, pushed him toward Andrew, and said "Why don't you go clean up my little mess, I know you love tasting my hot butterscotch cum." Robert excitedly ran over to where Andrew lay on the floor, almost slipping on the wet tile. Flipping a loose-limbed Andrew onto his back, Robert proceed to hook the smaller boy's thighs over his shoulders, giving him perfect access to the sweet little hole that was filled with the highest quality cum imaginable. Gripping the pale globes of Andrew's ass hard, Robert licked a slow trail down from his ball sack to asshole, then ate out that sweet ass like he was a starving man at Thanksgiving. Brent had decided to make Nick his fucktoy now, and was slamming into Nick's ass like there was no tomorrow. Spanking, biting, scratching, they were going at it like animals, until Brent accidentally pulled out some of Nick's jewfro.

A bright light flashed in the corner for a second, and the holographic image of a Rabbi appeared and shouts "I DETECTED THE DESTROYING OF A JEW FRO, I MUST PUNISH WHOEVER DID THIS." Scared for his life, Brent covers up the bald patch on Nick's head and points over to where Robert is now trying to milk Andrew dry of cum. Robert has patchy hair, but Andrew's hair is half floof half shaved, so the Holo-Rabbi believes it and goes over to kill Robert. With a swing of his hand, the Rabbi magically decapitates Robert, spraying his warm coppery blood everywhere. This extremely turns on Andrew, wo now uses Robert's blood as lube to fist himself furiously, jacking off hard, until he finally cums so hard he has a heart attack and also dies. Now, it's just Brent, Nick, and a holographic Rabbi in the showers. Seeing that both have jewfros, the magical Rabbi decides to grant them long life, then disappears. Brent cums into Nick's ass so hard it almost shoots out his nose. As he flips Nick over, he decides to try and jack him off one last time, just to be even. However, Nick is a notorious sleepyhead after sex, and falls asleep.

 _ **1000 YEARS INTO THE FUTURE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Nick wakes up to dirt grinding into his ass, bright sunlight, and the smell of ash in the air. It has been 1000 years since the magic Rabbi graced him and brent with long life during their brutal shower orgy. Now, the apocalypse has come to pass. North Korea wasn't kidding. Every plae is an irradiated wasteland and everything has gone to hell. And, when he looks down, he realizes that Brent is still trying to jerk him off. After a thousand years, Brent's hands were worn away to dust, his arms eaten and torn to stumps by wild animals. His legs and feet cut off by mutants. His tongue sold on the black market. Now, he is desperately trying to finish the job by rubbing his neck against Nick's 2 inch erection. Needless to say, it doesn't work, and Brent dies of exhaustion. And now, Nick is left with the most painful erection he's ever had in his life, in the middle of bumfuck nowhere, with a dead guy on top of him. What's a bro to do? *cue canned sitcom laughter*

Here's a hint. Nick crawls over and rips out Brent's stomach with his teetch, then fucks his entrails with all his strength. He finally gets to cum, and then he dies.

 _ **The end**_


End file.
